


The Endings We Head To

by DaniKleine



Category: RWBY
Genre: But the entire cast is implicitly there, F/F, F/M, Gen, TBH no one really gets explicitly mentioned much aside from Oz and Salem, writing prompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2020-01-24 13:06:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18572086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaniKleine/pseuds/DaniKleine
Summary: There are only two, no, perhaps three Endings we all may end up with in how things are going. Short prompts for potential endings this show may end up with.





	1. Normal Ending: The Ending We Aspire to Reach

**Normal Ending: The Ending We Aspire to Reach**

  * Salem cannot be killed; she is the definition of Immortality and the embodiment of Selfishness. All she had ever wanted was to be with the man she had loved and yet she had been eternally damned for it. Why wouldn't Oz- see all she had done for them? Why had he chosen to forfeit their lives for beings that Lord over them as they please? 
  * Oz- makes a speech on life and death and how despite all of these things that had happened he still wants to be with her. So, he seems for the end, and damns them all by summoning the old ones, reasoning that should the Brothers find no hope for redemption in humanity,  they are to wipe out the world. He finds solace in the idea that he may now grant his love the eternal rest she had yearned for all these years. 
  * The Old Ones are summoned to judge the living and the dead. It is revealed that although they have left, they have always had their eyes in humanity. (I know they dont really have eyes per se, but I believe y'all get what I mean) They saw that although the humans did unite with one another, yet it is only through a common enemy that they were able to do so.
  * Therefore they shall once again return to this realm not as the rulers they once were, but the mortals' biggest adversary
  * Boss fight with Salem and Oz- working together. Everyone basically fights together, with each other, everyone truly united in the face of grave danger
  * Open-ended. Feel free to end it however you like. 




	2. "Good" Ending: A Bittersweet Conclusion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What if Salem where to find life's purpose and the need for death?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short note on why I call Ozma as 'Oz-' : it simply felt fitting, as he really had too many names and lives and the so. Is he still just "Ozma" after living through life after life intermingling with the life of many others he shared his identity with.

**"Good" Ending: A Bittersweet Conclusion**

  * Salem is finally “defeated. ” With her finally understanding the meaning and importance of dying: to truly have said that “one had lived their life; I have lived mine.” She _had_ lived for a while wanting to die for a millennia, but all for the wrong reasons. Understanding how her selfishness for wanting the things and concepts and the man she loves that the world seems hell-bent on refusing to give to her caused such tragedy. She leaves the world, finally, in the arms of Oz-
  * Oz- leaves this world for the other world along with her. He bids everyone Farewell and extends his gratitude to every single one of them, especially towards Oscar. He apologises to the maidens who each have parts of his  beloved daughters' memories, emotions, and sometimes, like himhim, their psyches.
  * The relics are then hidden once more by the maidens. Never to be seen or used  again for now the remnants of this world of remnant are free to do their bidding.



 

  * Oz- never truly "disappeared, " he lives in Oscar's subconsciousness, silently, sadly. He is forever burdened and chained to his duty to the Eldest Brother. He watches on the world in the eyes of many men, women, and personalities, waiting for the time to call on the brothers and show how peaceful the realm has finally been to finally reunite with his beloved family.



**Bonus Points if you:**

  * Write an afterstory about how they proceeded with the big cover-up.
  * Managed to eradicate the Grimm somehow. 
  * Make a Bumbleby Family Domestic Fluff Chapter
  * Make Jaune forever in love with Phyrra and write a section where he shares to Phyrra's statue what has happened in the past ten years. For example;
  * Renora finally had a child of their own (they had also adopted a lot of children in those 10 years) and has finished rebuilding their old village,
  * the Schnee Dust Company closing up shop and Weiss doing whatever she wants,
  * Sun happily being the Fun Uncle in the Bumbleby household
  * Ruby travelling the world as the Crimson Reaper, the Grimm Reaper's protégé and Remnant's best Huntress



**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You know what's fucked up? Oz- and Salem may have accidentally killed their daughters. But knowing that the four maidens' powers have been passed down for years, I think we can somehow surmise that they have survived somehow.


	3. Like a Clean Slate

**Like a Clean Slate**

  * Follows parts of the. 'Normal Ending' after Oz-'s speech.
  * Oz- summons the Old Ones and the world is then by purged our is every single thing that caused its existence
  * Short paragraph for white noise. 




End file.
